Sirius' Puppets
by Ja-El987
Summary: James and Lily have always had a rocky relationship and in seventh year Sirius is fed up of them not getting together. So, he decides to come up with an unusual plan involving a variety of puppet props playing the truth right in front of their eyes.
1. Sirius' Pancakes

AN: Hey guys this is Ja-El's first multiple chapter fanfiction. It is a James and Lily story but with Sirius interludes here and there. We hope you enjoy and that everyone had a siriusly superb Christmas.

Enjoy

xoxoxox

* * *

"The head's common room is this way, right?" Lily said as she walked with James down one of the many corridors taking you where you need to go in Hogwarts. They had just finished their first head meeting with Dumbledore and were now looking forward to seeing their new dormitories for the first time.

"Yep, just down here." James stated as the two turned a corner.

"So, how was your summer?" Lily asked sub-consciously admiring the heads badge on her robes.

"It was normal, I suppose, Sirius stayed at my house again and apart from his birthday everything was the same as usual."

"Why what happened on his birthday?" Lily asked.

"Well, Sirius always wants to celebrate his birthday in some really strange and unusual way; last year we went to a muggle theme park and let me tell you that is not a memory I am going to easily forget." James replied. "This year he wanted to do something huge because he was coming of age and all. Well, it was huge alright!"

"What was _huge_ about his birthday?" Lily curiously asked eyeing James suspiciously.

"We hired this massive bouncy castle but it was way better than those muggle ones I've seen! It had three stories and it was extra bouncy for better bouncability!" James bounced as he walked for emphasis.

"James Potter, how old _are_ you exactly?"

"Well, exactly, I am seventeen years, five months, four days, sixteen hours, eighteen minuets and 2,3,4 seconds old," James replied smugly.

"Is that right, so, that would mean that you were born on 27th March 1960 at 5:42pm?"

"Yeah, err… oh look we're here at the common room!" James informed Lily whilst she smiled in the old know-it-all way.

James pushed the portrait open and let Lily in first. He shut the portrait behind him and looked into the common room – which was a lot busier than he had expected.

The common room was decorated in the Gryffindor colours; had a small kitchen in the far corner; sofas dotted all around; and a roaring fire dominating the far wall. Over the largest sofa one Sirius Black was draped looking completely at home amongst his fellow Marauders and Lily's friends – Marcia and Ellie.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here? _We're_ not even here yet." James asked.

"Yeah, and what happened to that clever little invention called a _password_?" Lily waved her arms around dramatically.

"Babes, passwords don't work until you've set them." Sirius said as he arranged himself more comfortably on the sofa.

"So we thought we'd chill here for a bit." Marcia nonchalantly replied.

"Whatever, and Sirius don't call me babes. I thought we talked about this last year." As she said it Lily kicked Sirius' feet off the couch so she could sit down.

"Oh no Lils. You see I was actually talking to James over there."

"Sirius I thought _we_ talked about that over the summer as well?" James pushed Sirius completely off the couch so he could sit next to Lily.

"Cheers for pushing me off guys, it's actually quite comfy down here so," at this point Sirius made a 'W' sign with his hands.

"Is it really comfy down there Sirius?" Marcia asked.

"Come join me and find out for yourself."

"Nah, I'll stay on top of the chair." Everyone sniggered at Sirius' rejection.

"Tough luck mate," Peter offered some comfort.

"Shut up Pete." Sirius yelled up from the floor.

The seven teenagers chatted with each other, catching up after their long summers. Sirius stayed on the floor, unwilling to move in case his pride was put in jeopardy.

"So apart from the shitty British weather our summers were alright." Remus stated. There was general agreement in the room.

Lily placed her feet on Sirius' stomach. "Gosh Sirius, you're a very comfortable foot rest. Can I transfigure you into one permanently?"

"No, but someone once told me that feet are very good for massaging. Move your feet a bit lower and we can see if that's true." Sirius winked up at Lily suggestively.

"Sirius that is rather unnecessary." Ellie piped up.

"Well, personally I'm feeling a bit -"

"Right everyone bugger off!" James shot up kicking Sirius in the process.

"Why James, do you want to get down here because you know Lily has got two feet," Sirius stood up finally.

"No, I'm not interested in Lily's feet."

"So what are you interested in, James?" Remus asked.

"Nothing… err… what… no… everyone out!" Everyone walked out leaving James and Lily alone.

"Does that include me, Potter?" Lily demanded, hands on hips.

"Of course not, I never include you!" James turned to face Lily, realisation falling upon him as he saw Lily's fierce expression. "What I mean is err…"

"Potter I am going to bed." Lily ended the conversation. She started walking up the staircase when James called after her.

"Lily, wait, what about a password? Unless you want Sirius getting in again."

"What about… Lily massages James with her feet?" Lily proposed looking over the banister innocently.

"Are you sure? You don't want people getting the wrong idea!"

"Potter it is a password; people aren't meant to know it. Anyway, Sirius isn't likely to guess that." Lily walked up the stairs and went into her room.

James set the password smiling slightly as he did, then he went up the stairs. As he admired his room, he couldn't help congratulating himself for such a smooth first day back. Everything was going great with Lily and he knew this was the year it would happen, (even if every other year had been that year too.)

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up to the smell of pancakes. She rushed down the stairs expecting to see James attempting to butter her up with breakfast in bed. Instead, she saw someone wearing a fuchsia silk dressing gown, a blue hair net and an inappropriate apron with a naked lady on it. The person was none other than Sirius.

"What are you doing in my kitchen making pancakes, we have a password!" Lily yelled.

"Your password wasn't too hard to figure out," Sirius replied causing Lily to blush. At that moment James appeared coming down the stairs.

"Morning babes!" Sirius greeted.

"Sirius I thought we had discussed this -" Lily began.

"No, not you, James" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ok," Lily said to Sirius, "Morning Potter nice hair."

"Thanks Evans, it's nearly as nice as your sleep wear." James replied eyeing her up.

"When you two stop flirting with each other, I happy to announce that breakfast is served." Sirius presented two plates with smiley pancakes on, "Look it's happy to see you."

James and Lily looked at Sirius with looks of pure concern on their faces.

"Sirius you should go now, get some help or some firewhisky down you." James suggested.

"Aren't you going to say thank you."

"No, now go so we can change the password." Lily said.

"Again," James added.

"Fine but I will only guess it again."

Sirius left leaving James and Lily to eat Sirius' pancakes.

"That not half bad are they" Lily said.


	2. Sirius' Potion

**Sirius' potion**

The first week of term had gone well and everyone was pretty much settled, except Sirius who was still jumping up and down the corridors and, unfortunately for Lily, had managed a record four break-ins into the heads common room.

"James, could you please talk to Black and tell him to stop guessing our password?" Lily pleaded as they sat in the common room late one evening going over some head business, again.

"Come on Lily. Leave him alone, he is only having a little fun!" James said as he moved the pile of paper before him on to the floor and put his feet on the table.

"I do not call going through my knickers drawer at four in the morning a bit of fun!" Lily exclaimed as she pushed James feet off the table and replaced the pile of paper from the floor. They had been working every night this week and this hadn't improved either of their moods.

"Listen, can we take a break? I hope our whole year isn't going to be like this!" James bitterly said as he carelessly pushed the papers Lily had just replaced off the desk with his feet causing them to fly in many directions.

"Potter! You stupid, stupid… can you stop making this harder than it all ready is?" Lily shouted as she hurriedly picked up the scattering papers attempting to keep them in their previous order… but to no avail.

James bit back a comment about being hard enough already but he didn't want to give Lily an excuse to hit him. He instead got down on his knees (typical) and helped pick up the papers he had knocked off.

"Thank you" Lily harshly mumbled not wanting to be the stubborn cold one. They both sat back on the couch and Lily continued to work hard. James sat back and lazily read some of the notes in front of him.

"Do you want to know a secret?" James had leaned over close to Lily and whispered in her ear. This caused Lily to jump.

"Do I?" Lily asked unsure worried where the playful glint in his eye might lead them.

"You do!" James happily shouted and leaned in again.

"Hey what's the idea?" Lily said leaning further back as he was too close for comfort. Not that his appearance didn't attract her but she preferred to admire him from a distance. But not in a pervy way just a slightly interested way. Not that she wanted him she just liked to look at him. No. What she means is she likes him and he looks nice but she… oh stuff it.

"I have to whisper a secret; I can't speak it normally because someone might here!" James whined like a child.

"No one is here to hear it James, no one I can see anyway." Lily said wisely knowing about his invisibility cloak.

"It's not a secret if I don't whisper it… you might tell someone." James explained and Lily looked at him coyly for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Okay, you can whisper it but no funny business." Lily said and James leaned in close to her again.

"I had a dream about you last night, it scared me a little." James whispered before leaning back so Lily could look at him.

"Are you being serious?" Lily asked.

"Yes and no, is that a trick question?" James asked confused.

"Are you telling the truth?" Lily said trying not to laugh.

"Of course, it scared me, and slightly turned me on but let's not talk about _that_." James smiled but Lily hit him with a cushion.

"James! I thought you had truly had a nightmare!" Lily said, "I don't want to hear about your erotic fantasies."

"But you are so damn sexy!" James eyed her before Lily hit him, again, and harder.

"Listen, let's just finish this work" Lily said slightly uncomfortable.

"No, no, the dream wasn't like that! It scared me because it was the end of seventh year and we were leaving Hogwarts and you said to me, 'great now I never have to see you again'!" James said looking at Lily for a reaction.

Lily realised he was actually worried and smiled. "You're sweet sometimes James, don't worry, I promise I'll never say them words to you," James smiled brightly returning to his usual happy self, "exactly!" Lily laughed.

"You love me really and wouldn't survive if you didn't see me everyday" James confidently said but Lily just smiled knowingly as the two carried on working and talking into the night.

The next morning Lily woke feeling different but not too sure why. It was sunny outside her window and she thought about what lesson she had first… potions… double… great.

She turned over in her bed to look at her clock. She screamed, loudly, at the sight before her. Sirius Black, asleep in her bed, with no top on. Sirius woke up startled at the high pitch scream. Lily dragged the covers up to her chin (she was wearing her sleep wear but there was still too much on show for Sirius Black: he had a creative imagination.)

"Why the hell screaming you?" Sirius mumbled trying to shake the sleep off him.

"Because, because-" Lily stuttered before James burst in from the adjoining bathroom.

"Lily! What's wron-" James stopped mid word as he caught sight of Sirius. "Sirius! What the hell are you doing in my future wife's bed?" James yelled, causing Sirius to put his hands over his ears.

"Yes, Black, what are you doing in my bed half naked?" Lily screamed. Both James and Lily stared at Sirius who had attempted to pull the covers of Lily so he could snuggle back into bed more comfortably.

"James, could you please ask your _future wife_ to stop screaming, I just woke up!" Sirius complained giving up with the covers and sitting up in the bed.

"No! He will not because I will not stop screaming till you tell me what you are doing in my bed and then get out. Actually let's try that the other way around." Lily kicked Sirius hard pushing him off the bed in one quick movement. He landed with a hard thud on the floor and moaned in pain.

"I see I am on the floor again… great" Sirius got up and stood next to James looking at Lily.

Lily couldn't help notice two very sexy shirtless men standing before her, in her room but quickly reminded herself that she was angry.

"Sirius what were you thinking getting into _Lily's_ bed?" James asked anger (and maybe slight jealously) clear in his voice.

"Oh so would you have preferred me to get into _your_ bed?" Sirius asked with an eye brow half raised.

"Sirius stop messing around and give us a reason, and a damn good one at that." Lily was loosing her patience and starting to feel self-conscious given the situation.

"Alright, keep what little you have on on," Sirius began, "early this morning I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep and usually I wake James so I have someone to talk to. Anyway, James was not there and this made me sad," Sirius paused for effect but Lily crossed her arms and carried on looking venomously. "I decided I'd sneak to the heads common room and wake him up. I got here and tried a couple of times to guess the password; I got it on the fourth guess. Anyway, it was very dark in the common room and I wasn't sure which door was James' so I tried one and it was Lily's. Instead of closing it and going to James' room, I suddenly felt sleepy and couldn't find the energy to take more than five steps. That happened to be the exact amount of steps it took to get to your bed. I sat down. Then I lay down. Then I fell asleep, poor James here completely forgotten." Sirius finished looking smugly at his explanation.

"That was the most stupid reason you could have ever thought of!" Lily shouted and reached for her wand that was by her clock.

"You better get out of here" James said as Lily pointed the wand at Sirius.

"Come on! It was funny, wasn't it? It was the best sleep I ever had with a girl in my bed, without doing anything I mean." Sirius smiled but neither Lily or James smiled back. "Fine! I'll go but maybe one day you will see how funny it was and will think oh why didn't I thank Sirius for his little playful prank and then you will feel bad!" Sirius exclaimed before leaving Lily's bedroom.

"Sorry about him Lily, I promise I'll talk to him," James said as Lily placed her wand down.

"Don't bother, it would just encourage him." Lily said before they fell into a silence. Lily smiled James who stood there twidlling his thumbs. "Err… shouldn't you be going, I'm not going to get dressed in front of you." Lily said laughing slightly.

"Oh right, damn, I'll be going." James left hurriedly with a cheeky grin on his face.

Lily got ready and went down the steps into the common room. She was surprised to see a fully dressed Sirius Black on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson, I don't take well to seeing you in the morning," Lily tiredly asked.

"Would you prefer to see me in the evening then?" Sirius suggested but Lily just ignored him. "No, I guess that is your time for James, hey?" Sirius said as he took another mouthful of Wizard Wheat.

"It is so don't you go planning anything," James said smugly as he came down the stairs.

Lily left the two boys and headed to breakfast in the great hall.

Potions had started ten minuets ago and Slughorn had since than placed everyone in groups of three. They were to revise some basic potions before going on to new ones and Lily had been placed in a group with the two bodies that were in her bedroom this morning. Yes, James Potter and Sirius Black. Happy times.

It wasn't too bad. They were all good at potions and were well on the way with making the set potion. They were just at the step where the potion had to settle for ten minuets so the three talked. It was going well, the conversation, until James and Lily began to argue. This was not good for Sirius who knew he would be ignored.

"Potter, you are being such a jerk, again!" Lily whispered loudly not wanting to get caught by Slughorn.

"Me, the jerk, I think you are mistaken." James said as he crossed his arms and stared hard at Lily.

Sirius didn't like it when the two argued and thought quickly for a solution. He looked at the potion both had their backs to. It had been brewing nicely for five minuets. Sirius decided it needed a bit of colour would be sure to cheer them up.

"Listen to yourself, you are over reacting!" James said at a comment Sirius had missed but he didn't mind because he had finished his masterpiece. Sirius tapped Lily's shoulder and she turned around, James also turned around. Sirius pointed at their potion.

"Look!" Sirius exclaimed, "It's happy to see you!" The potion was now not green like it was meant to be but a nice pink and had two Beazer stones for eyes floating above a piece of bacon that was arranged in a smile. Some orange powder had been sprinkled for a nose that was slowly sinking into the thick liquid.

"Black!" Lily yelled eyes widening in shock, "What the hell have you done to my potion?"

"And where did the bacon come from?" James asked slightly amused and slightly worried.

"Left-overs from breakfast and to answer your question Lily I think I have improved _our_ potion immensely." Sirius proudly declared. However, the orange powder had now disappeared as it reacted with the pink liquid that was bubbling slightly. Bright pink fumes began to rise from the potion and Lily looked on in horror.

"Sirius how could you be so stupid, you could have created something dangero-" Lily stopped mid word as she breathed in the pink fumes and immediately fell to the floor.

"Lily! I'll save yo-" James began but had also inhaled the fumes and fell on the floor too.

"What have a created?" Sirius began over-dramatically, "I have killed my babes! I can not live anymore!" And with that Sirius inhaled a large amount of the fumes passing out on top of James.

"What is happening he-" Slughorn began but on seeing the pink fumes quickly ran out of the classroom, for help hopefully.

"Are you guys alr-" Remus began who was in the row behind them but the fumes were spreading and he too passed out.

"Guys, I think them fumes might be, like, bad or some-" Marcia who was in Remus' group fell to the ground.

One by one the rest of the seventh year potions class fell like dominos as the pink fumes reached the edges of the class room. All thanks to Sirius' potion.

After the drama in the potions class, Slughorn had returned and soon all of the passed out students were taken to the hospital wing. The ward was full and Slughorn had told Madame Pomfry not to expect anyone to wake up for at least ten hours. The pink fumes had been a very strong sleep potion that was very unstable.

James woke up in the middle of the night unsure of where he was or what had happened. He turned over in the hospital bed to see someone lying next to him…


	3. Sirius' Puppets

**A/N:** Hello, this is chapter 3!! We hope it is as good as you want it to be!!

* * *

**Sirius' Puppets**

_Last time…_

After the drama in the potions class, Slughorn had returned and soon all of the passed out students were taken to the hospital wing. The ward was full and Slughorn had told Madame Pomfry not to expect anyone to wake up for at least ten hours. The pink fumes had been a very strong sleep potion that was very unstable.

James woke up in the middle of the night unsure of where he was or what had happened. He turned over in the hospital bed to see someone lying next to him…

_So what happened next?_

James froze! The form was casted in shadows. How he hoped it was Lily, maybe she got scared in the night and needed comfort but she couldn't wake him up so got into bed with him! A dream come true! But, he didn't think it was Lily, the person was too heavy. As James thought this, the realization that some unknown person was in his hospital bed next to him hit him and he sat up quickly.

"Oi!" James whispered loudly, "What are you doing in my bed?" James shook the person next to him.

"Mpfph…" the mysterious person had stirred and James realized from the incoherent slur it was a male.

"Hey!" James yelled, "What the hell is a _guy_ doing in my bed?" James had shouted louder than he meant and some other people around him woke up confused.

"Keep it down will ya?" The lad next to him had finally found English and spoke. James recognized the voice and was stunned for a moment with anger and annoyance.

"Sirius Black! Get out of my bed!" With that James harshly kicked Sirius under the covers in an unmentionable place and Sirius fell out of the small single bed and onto the floor.

Someone had lit a couple of candles with their wand and James looked around the room to see several students awake sitting up in bed looking at the scene before them. Including Lily.

"I see Black is on the floor, again" Lily said through laughter.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius said as he stood up huddled over in pain.

"Because you were in my bed!" James said annoyed.

"So? I thought that was what you wanted!" Sirius argued clearly offended.

"What do you mean? Why would I want you in my bed?" James said as people began to laugh at the direction of the argument.

"Well, yesterday when you found me in Lily's bed (at this comment Lily went bright red and many girls looked at her with envious looks on their faces) you seemed very jealous so I thought you wanted me to be in _your_ bed!" Sirius explained.

"Sirius! What is going on in that head of yours? Why for one minuet would you think I want you in my bed! If I wanted anyone in my bed it would be Lily!" James said.

Silence followed and Sirius smiled looking impressed at what he had just got James to admit.

"So, it's Lily you want! Fine! I'll go find someone else's bed to be in," Sirius exclaimed dramatically drawing attention back to himself, "who wants me!" At this several of the girls in the hospital ward moved to one side of their bed making room for Sirius to get in.

James looked across the room at Lily who was staring at him. Sirius had done well to take the attention off James and Lily as the girls were now trying to convince him they wanted him more. The only people watching Lily and James were Remus and Marcia who definitely didn't want Sirius in their bed.

James smiled at Lily slightly who looked away, her cheeks glowing again. She quickly lay back down and pulled the covers over her head. James looked disappointed but knew he couldn't talk to her now without drawing the attention back to himself.

The noise in the ward had grown and Madame Pomfry came in, in a long night gown with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"What is all this noise about?" she asked the room at large but her eye landed on Sirius who was out of his bed.

"There is someone who _really_ wants me," Sirius joked under his breath so only Remus could hear but just Remus rolled his eyes.

Soon, Sirius was back in his own bed (with many disappointed looks from some of the girls) and the lights were out.

James fell back to sleep hoping the next time he would wake up he would be the only one in the bed.

-------

It was the night after the hospital midnight wake up call and everyone had been let out the following morning. James Potter had spent most the evening in the Gryffindor common room. Lily had just entered.

"Potter!" Lily's voice echoed through the crowded common room.

It was late and most people were heading up to their dorms but a very aggravated Lily had just returned from a head's meeting.

"Potter! Where is that… that… Potter!" She yelled again scaring many Gryffindor first years who ran upstairs afraid of the head girl. Many of the second years and above stayed, used to Lily shouting at James Potter, and waited to watch the show.

"You seek James, eh?" Sirius Black stood before Lily with a smirk on his lips. Lily was ready to punch someone and if Sirius made one of his usual remarks to her he would receive her fist.

"Yes, I seek Potter." Lily replied scathingly scanning the room with her eyes unable to see all of the corners with the amount of people in it. "Where is he?"

"He is somewhere in here." Sirius lifted a half hearted hand towards the packed common room, "Why do you seek him?"

"None of your business Black," Lily answered.

"I'm sure you'll make it everyone's business when you find him: the mood you're in everyone will hear you yell." Sirius said before falling back on the sofa behind him when Lily gave him a hurtful shove.

"Potter!" Lily yelled again. Many more people had cleared the room after Lily's outburst on Sirius leaving only a few straggling sixth years and some of the seven years behind.

Sirius had stomped off to his dormitory after Lily's abuse towards him leaving a scared looking James Potter who had been cowering behind the sofa in Lily's full view.

"Hey Lils, what seems to be the problem?" James asked nervously.

"Like you don't know!" Lily shouted, hands on her hips staring James straight in the eyes.

"Err… no I don't think I do." James replied stepping out from his hiding place so they were facing each other.

"You… you… Potter! You did not come to the head's meeting! I was there on my own waiting for you… for an hour!" Lily yelled in a huff pointing at James harshly with every "you".

"Oh… that… well I had more important things to do ok! I'm sorry but I was going to explain tomorrow." James answered the nervousness from his voice gone replaced by his usual carefree tone.

"More important… tomorrow… I wasted a whole hour!"

"Well you shouldn't have waited that long!" James said, his voice slightly raised.

"You are so arrogant! Nothing is ever your fault! Everything you do right! You just don't care about anyone else!" Lily shouted, the room now cleared of all sixth years.

"Me… not care! You are self-centred! Everything is about you! Not me! You don't even care if I can't make the meeting! It has to fit your schedule; it doesn't matter if I'm busy! You just expect me to drop everything for you!" James yelled back matching Lily's angry and loud voice.

"What? That is complete crap! I always check that you don't have Quidditch or detention! I have to work around your schedule and then after all my hard work you don't even show up!"

Their raised voices had brought Sirius back down from his mood and he made his way over to Remus who was reading a book by the fire.

"Hey Remy!" Sirius said in a mock voice of girl as he sat down on the sofa.

"What?" Remus said unable to hear for the loud voices behind him.

"I said, 'Hey Remy!'" Sirius shouted back but gave up. He instead turned around on his knees so he was looking over the back of the sofa and watched James and Lily shout at one another.

"You are so frustrating! You make this privilege of being heads insufferable!" Lily yelled once again.

"You're the one making these head duties take over our last year. Every night we have a meeting or rounds or something. I never get a break!" James retaliated.

"Do you think they'll wake the whole castle" Sirius asked Remus who didn't seem to have heard him. "Me too!" Sirius began to bark like a wolf on steroids.

"I wish I could stop them arguing! It drives me insane!" Sirius spoke allowed to himself as no one could hear him anyway over the loud roars of James and Lily.

"I know what'll do!" Sirius quickly reached inside his pockets of his trousers and pulled out two hand puppets. One was a green eyed red head and the other a boy wearing glasses with messy black hair.

"You annoy me a lot!" Sirius said in a squeaky voice as he moved the Lily puppet to mouth the words.

"You annoy me more!" Sirius said in a low voice and moved the James puppet to mouth the words.

"No! You annoy me more!"

"No! You!"

"Well I love you so HA!" The Lily puppet proclaimed in Sirius' squeaky imitation of Lily.

"I love you too so HA!" The James puppet spoke loudly causing the real James and Lily to stop arguing and watch with horrified expressions as Sirius made the two puppets kiss.

"Mmm… Ohh... Oooo…" Sirius made strange moaning noises as he forced the two puppets to snog uncontrollably.

"Sirius, that's just creepy" Remus claimed for he too had stopped what he was doing to look at Sirius and his puppets.

"And freaky" James added.

"It's just plain weird" Lily finished

"Well then I'll take my puppets elsewhere." Sirius said making the Lily and James puppets separate and look at the real Lily and James with crossed arms as if in a huff.

"Some people just don't realise the truth when it's played before their eyes" Sirius said as he walked up the boy's staircase.

"I know, don't worry, we know the truth" Sirius took on his Lily voice again.

"Yep! We think you're the best Sirius" Sirius spoke in his imitation of James before turning the corner and disappearing.

"I think I'll go make sure they don't get too friendly," Remus stated leaving James and Lily alone in the common room.

"Well," Lily began after a moment's silence "This is awkward."

"Err… shall we continue this tomorrow, it's late?" James asked.

"Fine with me… let's go then." Lily replied.

They both left the Gryffindor common room and headed for the head dorms. On the way they talked but had raised voices again by the time the reached the head's common room.

"I don't care if you think I am too organised, it is beside the point!" Lily yelled.

"And what is the point!" James argued.

"The point is you missed a meeting!" Lily said.

"Oh no! One meeting, who cares?" James yelled.

"I do! Why do you think I'm yelling at you if I didn't?"

"To get on my nerves! To make me feel guilty! To yell at me!" James counted on his fingers as he listed the reasons.

"I wouldn't be so cruel and you know it!" Lily replied angrily as she stood in the doorway to her room.

"Do I?" James yelled.

"I'm going to bed! I don't need this!" Lily muttered before slamming her door shut.

"Neither do I!" James yelled at the door hopelessly before going to his own room.

Lily reappeared at her door and yelled after James, "oh, and thanks for embarrassing me last night! Now everyone thinks I am a whore sleeping with you and Sirius!" Lily was close to tears.

"That wasn't my fault! That was Sirius!" James retaliated.

"It was both of you! But what does it matter, now half the girls hate me and none of the lads will go near me because they think they will get beaten up!"

James looked at Lily for a minuet suddenly feeling a bit guilty. How does she do this to him? "Lily, no one thinks that of you. They know Sirius was joking and well… everyone knows I am infatuated with you anyway so what does it matter if they think I want to got to bed with you?" James couldn't control his words and they came out before he could stop himself. He quickly turned around and went into his room leaving Lily stunned and confused.

It had definitely been a bad time for the introduction of Sirius' Puppets.


	4. Sirius' Pumpkins

A/N: So Sorry it took so long to update! This one has a rather mean cliff hanger in my opinion so I will update sooner this time. I hope you enjoy! xoxoxo

**Sirius' Pumpkins**

It had been several weeks since the incident involving some puppets and James uncontrollable tongue… Lily and James had been getting on civilly and in some cases better. The head meetings were now something to look forward to as they spent time together chatting and of course getting work done. They were now preparing for the Halloween dinner.

"I think we need to do something a little bit different for Halloween." James suggested.

"Like what?" Lily asked as she wrote some notes down. They were just sitting in their common room revising.

"Like a par-" Before James could even suggest the idea of a party with firewhisky, lots of it, Lily interrupted.

"Oh! I know! Something for the younger students." Lily said clapping her hands together as she looked up at James. James looked disappointed but knew by the look on her face she had already planned everything in that short second and there was no going back.

"What kind of special thing?" James asked weakly not sure if her really wanted to know.

"A competition, a 'carve your own pumpkin' contest, without magic." Lily said and that was it. The preparations were made posters put up around school. Halloween, during the day, a contest in the great hall would take place. Each student who entered would receive a pumpkin and a carving knife to do with what they want. They would then have twenty minuets and at the end would each bring their pumpkin to the judges, Lily and James. The winner would win a months supply of sweets.

The turn out was good as over forty first and second years sat down to start carving. Lily then noticed a slightly larger student.

"What is Sirius doing?" Lily asked as she spotted him sitting in-between two first years. He was the biggest kid taking part, literally.

"He entered," James said and Lily raised an eyebrow, "we didn't set an age limit, did we!" James said and Lily just sighed regretting that mistake.

"OK!" Lily projected her voice twenty minuets later, "everyone stop what you are doing and one by one bring your pumpkin to the front to show me and James. Kids began to form a queue and as each placed their pumpkin in front of James and Lily, the two heads gave it a mark out of ten.

"Oh no," Lily said under her breath to James, "Look who is next." James looked up and saw Sirius Black much taller than the rest of the queue smiling happily.

"I think this one is a seven, good effort," Lily said as she wrote the score down and stuck it to the pumpkin. The child then walked off smiling happily.

"Next," James said sadly. Sirius walked forward and placed not one but two pumpkins in front of Lily and James. He had the cut out faces turned away.

"Look!" Sirius exclaimed turning the first pumpkin around so they could see the face, "It's happy to see you!" The cut out was actually good but Lily was going to be hard pushed to admit that… and James for that matter.

Sirius then turned the second pumpkin round, "But this one is sad." Sirius frowned and indeed the pumpkin had a sad frown and a tear drop carved on it's face.

"OK, well Sirius I think a score between zero and zero might do," Lily harshly said.

"Come on, these are good!" Sirius complained.

"No arguing with the judges," James said.

"Come one babes," Sirius pleaded.

"Don't call me-" Lily began.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to James," Sirius huffed.

"Padfoot, bad boy!" James said laughing at his friend's clear frustration.

"So, do I win?" Sirius asked, his usual grin slapped back on his handsome face.

"Certainly not!" Lily said outraged.

"Come on, Lily, I'll make it worth it, if you know what I mean…" Sirius suggestively winked looking Lily up and down. This did not impress James who immediately wrote something down on a piece of paper and reached up sticking it on Sirius' head. Sirius tore it off and read it;

_Disqualified _

"Well! I quit!" Sirius said scrunching up the piece of paper and throwing it on the floor. "I'll take my pumpkins elsewhere!" Sirius stormed out of the great hall.

"That was unusual, but then it was Sirius," Lily said.

"Yea, come on let's name a winner soon, next!" James signalled for the next, thankfully younger, contestant to bring their pumpkin.

The 'carve your own pumpkin' contest had ended half an hour ago and a winner had been named. James and Lily were heading to Gryffindor common room before dinner.

"Hey, dinners in ten minuets, don't be late we spent all week preparing it," Lily said as they entered. Remus, Marcia and Ellie were sat on the sofas.

"We were going to go now," Remus said, "Peter had already left, I think the idea of more food than normal was driving him crazy."

"Where is Sirius?" James asked looking around the nearly empty common room.

"He is upstairs, he came in all annoyed and just went straight up," Marcia said.

"I better go get him," James said and he headed up the stair case.

Sirius' curtains were drawn around his bed.

James was about to wake Sirius but was stopped by a faint ruffling sound.

"Oh Sirius!" It was a small squeaky voice and James froze. What was going on behind them curtains? He didn't want to know and was about to leave the room.

"Oh Lily!" Sirius exclaimed quietly.

"I love you so much" The squeaky voice said that was definitely not Lily's.

"I love you too!" Sirius said before making a noise that sounded like kissing.

"Oi! I love Lily!" A low voice said.

"I'm sorry James but a chose Sirius as my lover, you weren't quick enough and Sirius is just better under the covers than you! I mean you were good but not good enough" The squeaky voice replied.

"What the hell?" James said under his breath before pulling back the curtains around Sirius' bed to see a horrible sight!

Sirius had the Lily puppet adjoined to his mouth!

"Sirius! What has got into you! Do real girls not satisfy you anymore?" James questioned, worried for his friend.

"Jealous are we?" Sirius said as he pulled the puppet away from his mouth with a pop.

"No! Why would I be jealous of you kissing a puppet?" James asked.

"Not just any puppet, a Lily puppet!" Sirius said as he sat up.

"Listen Sirius I think you should see someone about this… it's plain weird."

"Your just jealous I kissed Lily before you!" Sirius proclaimed.

"You kissed a puppet not Lily."

"Closer than you'll ever get at this rate!" Sirius said looking, dare I say it, serious.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"If you don't make a move soon she will have gotten away! It 's obvious you two are made for one another!" Sirius stated.

"I… I…" James said pathetically.

"Listen, you need to talk to her and… wait what am I doing? This is Remus' area… come to me when you need a lover not a mother to your children!"

"What! Do you think she is… like… well a mother to my children as you put it?" James asked.

"Yes that is why I said it! I am Sirius!" Sirius began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well, I'm going to dinner, you coming?" James asked.

"I'll catch up, you go on a head," Sirius said and James left the room.

James got back into the common room and was surprised to see it empty… apart for Lily.

"Everyone's gone to dinner, I thought I'd wait for you," Lily said looking a bit shy as she got up and walked over to James.

"Ok, Sirius is going to catch up, shall we go?" James asked as Lily came closer.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Sirius, he err… was playing with his puppets." James smiled as Lily lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh, the one's of us?" Lily enquired.

"Yes, in fact, he kissed you, in puppet form of course." James laughed as Lily blushed but suddenly she seemed to get a strange glint in her eye.

"Have you wondered what it would be like to kiss the real thing?" Lily twisted a piece of hair around her finger as she looked up at James.

"What, you…?" James coughed slightly leaning on the wall for support. James nodded once and Lily had a small smile on her lips. James began to smile too before leaning in closer and closer…

* * *

Ooo... What do you think? I hope there is no mistakes but my partner in writing seems to have quit and she usually checks for my errors! Hehe! Till next time... 


	5. Sirius' Proclamation

**Sirius' Proclamation**

_Last time…_

"Yes, in fact, he kissed you, in puppet form of course." James laughed as Lily blushed but suddenly she seemed to get a strange glint in her eye.

"Have you wondered what it would be like to kiss the real thing?" Lily twisted a piece of hair around her finger as she looked up at James.

"What, you…?" James coughed slightly leaning on the wall for support. James nodded once and Lily had a small smile on her lips. James began to smile too before leaning in closer and closer…

_So, who wants to know what happened next? Read on…_

James leaned in closer and closer until he reached Lily's lips and briefly kissed her. He pulled back slightly to look at her but she had her eyes closed and didn't move… she could only have wanted more.

James couldn't retain himself and took hold of Lily's arms pulling her close. He kissed her passionately and both were lost. Neither had felt anything on this scale before and Lily wrapped her arms around James not wishing for him to let go. He wasn't about to… until…

A slight noise to their left was heard… a coughing sound and then… clapping. James pulled away to look at who was clapping. You guessed it… Sirius Black.

"My Babes are all grown up," Sirius pretended to wipe a tear away as he walked toward the two still wrapped in each others arms.

"Sirius, don't you have somewhere to be?" James hinted.

"No," Sirius replied smiling.

"Try another answer," Lily said through gritted teeth desperate to kiss James again.

"Ok, yes I do and you two are coming with me, dinner!" Sirius happily said reminding them suddenly of the special Halloween meal.

James looked at Lily who looked disappointed but stepped back from him nodding.

"Considering all of the hard work we've spent on the dinner we can't miss it really." Lily said.

"Let's go, and no kissing one the way," Sirius winked at the two.

"Sirius, before we go, please don't tell anyone about what you, sadly, just witnessed. I think James and I need to discuss this… recent development before we let everyone know." Lily pleaded.

"Ok, I promise," Sirius winked, smiled and left. James grabbed hold of Lily's hand bringing her close to him and kissed her briefly on the lips. They then followed too.

Dinner was going well and they were now onto desert. Everyone's favourite. Sirius had kept his promise and not told anyone.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Marcia, Ellie and Peter were all sat next to each other chatting about general things. Occasional James who was opposite Lily caught her eye and both had to look away in case someone noticed.

"I was reading my horoscope this morning," Marcia began as she looked at the different falvoured ice-creams.

"Was it interesting?" Remus asked.

"No, but Sirius' was," Marcia replied.

"You checked out my horoscope?" Sirius spoke through a mouthful of cake.

"I'm sure it said don't speak whilst eating..." Ellie suggested clearly repulsed by Sirius' display of food.

"No, it said that this month would be a very sexual month and that you should be aware of new experiences," Marcia said without looking at anyone as she reached for a bright pink and purple bowl of ice-cream sprinkled with an arrangement of fruits.

"Honey, every month is a sexual month for me," Sirius said winking at a couple of girls down the table.

"New experiences... maybe it means you might turn gay..." Ellie suggested. They all laughed.

"I doubt that," Sirius said who was not laughing. "In fact, it is more likely that my new experience will be you, Ellie," Sirius smiled winking at her (winking being one of his faviourte things to do). Ellie blushed slightly.

"No, I think you've got it wrong there," Ellie said before lowering her voice so only Sirius could hear, "I wouldn't be a new experience." Ellie smiled and Sirius did too. The rest wondered what she had said but assumed it was some nasty threat against him.

Yes, everything was going well until… you guessed it (again)… Sirius Black (once again) ruined it… for some.

"Sorry Lily, James," Sirius said quietly looking at each in turn. Sirius then cleared the food from in front of him and stood on the table. Lily looked horrified and after Sirius had stood there for a minuet everyone had quietened down confused at what was happening.

"Sit down," Lily said pulling on the leg of his trousers but Sirius ignored her.

"I have an important proclamation to make!" Sirius projected voice in the now silent great hall. A collective intake of breath was heard as everyone (including the teachers) waited to hear what Sirius had to say.

"Sirius!" Lily whispered nervous because she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"Most of you know are two gorgeous heads this year Lily and James," Sirius paused looking at the two and all the eyes were drawn to James and Lily. James smiled waving at a few sixth year girls on the Ravenclaw table. Lily just put her red face in her hands.

"Now, I think it is important that I inform everyone of a _recent development. _To make this _recent development_ clear to all I shall need some props," Sirius then got out his wand and flicked it. After a moment of suspense, two objects flew over heads and, not in, but on to Sirius' hands. The two objects were his James and Lily puppets.

Lily looked terrified and eternally embarrassed as Sirius held them high so everyone could see.

"Hi James," Sirius said in his squeaky imitation of Lily whilst moving the Lily puppets mouth.

"Hi Lily," Sirius did the same with the other puppet but in a lower voice.

"Did you know that I have always secretly loved you and really want you to kiss me?" Sirius said in his Lily voice.

"Really, I have wanted the same thing since I first met you!" Sirius said in his James voice.

"Well, kiss me fool!" The Lily puppet opened her arms and the James puppet ran it to them and the two began to kiss. There was a collective aww… from the great hall before many burst into laughter and a round of applause.

Lily put her head on the table in front of her and was glad to see Sirius Black forced off the table by some teachers when the kissing got a little bit more mature.

Lily could only hope no one believed Sirius but when she looked up not only were her friends looking at the two heads but most of the great hall.

"What?" James asked.

"Well, is it true?" Remus asked.

"Of course it's bloody true, I'm Sirius!" Sirius shouted as he was taken out of the hall and many laughed at Sirius' proclamation.

"It's kinda true I suppose but nothing's official, it was just…" James struggled for words and Lily tried to prevent herself from leaping on him right now and repeating the previous act shown by the puppets.

"Listen, Sirius has blown everything out of proportion and when something happens we will let you know," Lily said mainly to Marcia and Ellie but knew everyone else was listening too.

Lily and James put their heads down and carried on eating. Whispers and general chatter broke out again amongst the great hall with the occasional look in James and Lily's direction. All that Lily knew was that Sirius would pay.


End file.
